


Standstill

by Navi_863



Series: Cyber Punk Fics Yeet [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Other, Tags Are Hard, guns are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navi_863/pseuds/Navi_863
Summary: Angel has an issueThe issue being a fellow Fixer that likes to let themself in uninvited
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Vice | Virgil/Angel
Series: Cyber Punk Fics Yeet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986001
Kudos: 2





	Standstill

"You."

The words hung in the air like a bad omen. Angel held the pistol level at the intruder's face, who kept their hands behind their head.

"Yes. Me. You don't exactly look happy to see a fellow fixer just needing-"

"Shut up. You're not exactly smart for breaking in here"

"And you don't think I came prepared to fight? Angel I haven't gone soft yet-"

"Oh? That girl that you let stay tells a different story"

Silence. The intruder's neutral face frowns slightly, Angel can tell they're a bit taken aback at the statement

"Blue hair, tiny, cyber leg? Vice I'm in shock! I didn't realize the 'Loner Fixer' would even bother helping her! Unless..."

The pistol clicks, ready to fire.

"Maybe she reminds you of yours-"

Angel was cut off as Vice pushes the weapon away, forcing the other Fixer against the wall of the caravan. They kept a smirk as they looked Vice in the eyes, taunting them. They knew from that snarl on the other's face that they struck a nerve.

"... shut UP"

God, they were close. Angel could feel the cold metal of Vice's arm as it held them against the wall. Vice's wolvers were drawn out too, gleaming in the lights as they were held up to Angel. The claws were a work of art in itself, but compared to the long strands of blonde hair and violet eyes... a masterpiece. They wonder if Vice was actually going to kill them this time, though they had their doubts. Vice had always been weaker.

"... just shut the fuck up Angel"

Vice pulls back and darts away, leaving Angel standing there with the cold feeling leaving them.

"... fuck"

They really needed to up their security...

**Author's Note:**

> Angel belongs to my friend Casey. He's cool


End file.
